No juegues con fuego
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Todos sabían que en ciertas ocasiones, Natsu era un lento. Sin embargo, eso no significa que deje de ser un hombre. .::Lemon::.


_**No juegues con fuego**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son mios, son de Hiro Mashima-sama<p>

* * *

><p>Antes de leer:<p>

**Contiene material de contenido adulto, en casi su totalidad, asi que si eres menor de edad o no sabes como nacen los bebes, lo mejor es abstenerse a leer el siguiente fanfic**

* * *

><p>La tumbo con violencia en la cama. Ella gimió de dolor y se le quedo observando. No quería creer lo que sucedía.<p>

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? – le grito enojada

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más

Lucy no capto lo que decía su compañero, pero vaya que la capto cuando una de sus manos exploro bajo su blusa.

-No… ¡Ah!... Es… pera – rogo Lucy – Basta… Natsu…

-¡Pides que me detenga! – Le grito - ¡Toda esta semana me has estado provocando! ¡Un día venias con una minifalda que con las justas te tapaba el trasero, otro día venían sin sostén y con ropa ajustada! ¡No Lucy, no pidas que detenga algo que tu sola haz buscado!

Lucy callo. Está bien tenía razón, ella lo había estado provocando. Una curiosidad infinita invadió todo su cuerpo, deseaba saber que tan fuerte era Natsu Dragneel. Sin embargo jamás llego a pensar en esos resultados.

Reacciono al sentir que una mano traviesa acariciaba su muslo. Se tapo la boca para reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta. Aquel acto logro enojar más al Dragon Slayer. Tomo con rudeza su mano y se la quito del rostro.

-Vas a gritar mi nombre como no tienes idea – le susurro en el oído – Juega con fuego Lucy y te quemaras

Lucy tembló y no fue exactamente por el frio. Es más se sentía muy excitada.

Natsu le levanto la blusa, hasta el cuello y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, en ningún momento hubo delicadeza por parte del muchacho. No tenia porque asombrarse, el estaba furioso.

Lucy gimió lo suficientemente fuerte para que Natsu lo escuchase, por un momento se detuvo por asombro, no obstante su fastidio regreso. La levanto y le desabro el innecesario sostén. Le termino de quitar la lusa y con ella su ropa interior.

El muchacho había soltado la mano de Lucy desde hace rato para ver y sentir los atributos de la muchacha. Comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos, logrando que la joven lanzara otro gemido. Natsu pudo sentir como su cuerpo le avisaba que el pantalón le comenzaba a quedar chico. Con la punta de su lengua acaricio su pezón, un gemido mas salió de su garganta. Música para sus oídos.

Acaricio, lamio y succiono ambos pechos, sin querer se había convertido en un vicio darle mimos a aquellos grandes pechos. Lucy gimió con mucha más fuerza ante todos lo que le hacia Natsu, sus uñas estaban incrustadas en su cama y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ese hombre la quería volver loca.

Natsu se acerco a su cuello, donde comenzó a lamerlo y darle pequeños besos, mientras le levantaba la falda. Lucy noto a donde quería llegar Natsu. Comenzó una lucha contra su consciencia si detenerlo o no, pero no quería detenerlo, no deseaba tenerlo.

Metió su mano debajo de la braga de la chica, Lucy inmediatamente se coloco la mano en la boca. Natsu nuevamente se la volvió a quitar.

-Te lo advertí, dije que ibas a gritar mi nombre – le dijo con una voz ronca y profunda – y lo pienso cumplir

Coloco su mano entre sus piernas, acariciando esa zona tan sensible para ella. Las caricias que le brindaba lograron que ella gimiera con mucha más fuerza. Varias descargas eléctricas recorrieron la espalda de Lucy, su cuerpo le pedía más de aquellas placenteras caricias.

-Na… Natsu – dijo en un suspiro – Más

Ya no había porque contenerse, sus palabras habían dicho todo. Se aparto un poco de ella y se quito el chaleco y se bajo los pantalones. Regreso a su posición inicial y volvió a saborear los pechos de la rubia, mientras que su mano exploro debajo de su braga.

-¡Ah! – gimió la maga estelar

Lucy rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Natsu acercándolo mucho mas a ella y fue en ese momento en que noto que el Dragon Slayer estaba tan excitado como ella. Lo sentía tan duro y… ¡Grande!

La mano de Natsu acaricio su entrada con un dedo, al sentir el tacto Lucy arqueo la espalda gritando el nombre de su ahora amante. El mago no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho, ¡Estaba logrando que gritara su nombre! Introdujo uno de sus dedos en Lucy, ella gimió mucho más fuerte. Sacaba y metía su dedo torturando a la rubia. Le encantaba, le fascinaba verla retorcerse debajo de el. Sonrió sensualmente, quería ver más de esa cara de placer. Un segundo dedo entro en ella, provocando que gritara con más fuerza que la primera vez.

La lengua de Natsu fue bajando lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde comenzó realizo pequeños círculos con su lengua. Saco los dedos del interior de Lucy, para luego bajarle las bragas. La maga estelar estaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no espero lo que venía, un beso en su intimidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

-¡Espera… Natsu!

El Dragon Slayer le mostro una sonrisa que ni ella o otra persona del gremio había visto. Una sonrisa llena de lujuria y picardía. Reemplazo sus dedos por su lengua, ella arqueo su espalda e incrusto sus uñas en la cama. Natsu saboreo el interior de Lucy, jamás en su vida pensó que ella fuera tan deliciosa. ¡Era mucho más delicioso que el fuego!

La maga estelar coloco su mano en la cabeza del mago de fuego, incentivándolo a seguir y demostrándole que era de su agrado. Natsu se alejo de su intimidad y lamio sus labios, realmente era deliciosa. Se quedo mirándola por unos momentos, sus pechos subían y bajaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios estaban separados buscando aire. Una dulce sensación de besar esos labios invadió todo su cuerpo, deseaba besarla y saber a que sabían esos labios que siempre lo provocaban. No obstante lo contuvo.

Se alejo de ella y se saco su última prenda que llevaba encima, sus bóxers. Lucy lo vio con todo su esplendor.

-¿Lista? – dijo con una voz ronca mientras se colocaba en posición para hacerla suya.

Iba a doler y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Asintió nerviosa y espero el dolor. Natsu entro lento, intentando que doliera lo menos posible, hasta que llego a una especie de barrera que le impedía seguir avanzando. La prueba que Lucy era virgen y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que el seria quien le quitaría su virginidad. Empujo con un poco mas de fuerza logrando romper la barrera. Lucy grito de dolor, con unas lagrimas silenciosas que caían de sus ojos. Natsu se sintió mal, el era la causa de esas gotas saladas, para consolarla tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Lucy.

-No sabes cuánto tuve que pelear contra mí mismo toda esta semana – comenzó a decir

Natsu empezó a mover sus caderas, comenzando un vaivén entre él y el cuerpo de Lucy. No se comparaba a toda la adrenalina que vivía al momento de una batalla, era algo mucha más intenso, más excitante.

-Cuantas veces tuve que cuidarte – siguió mas agitado

Lucy gemía con cada embestida que recibía. Al principio fue una sensación desgarradora, pero al acostumbrarse de tener aquel invasor dentro de ella no podía negarlo se sentía bien.

-Como este ardor mucho más intenso que mis llamas invadían mi pecho al ver todas las miradas lujuriosas que caían en ti

Los movimientos de Natsu se volvieron más frenéticos con cada palabra que decía y más profundos.

-Pero no soporte cuando ese hombre estuvo a punto de tocarte

Lo recordaba hace solo unos momentos, antes de este encuentro, caminando de regreso a casa un hombre estuvo a punto de tocarla. No obstante Natsu llego a su rescate, dejando inconsciente al pobre hombre y ella llevada a la fuerza a su casa.

Lucy sentía que muy pronto llegaría al clímax, lo sentía, era un calor intenso que nacía de su estomago. Sin embargo Natsu seguía penetrándola con intensidad. Intento aguantarlo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Natsu sintió que Lucy había terminado, lo que lo incentivo que el también estuviera a punto de terminar. Sus penetraciones se volvieron lentas pero más profundas.

-Ahora tú eres mía

Lo veía venir, Natsu se acerco a Lucy y la beso, ahogando un ronco gemido en su boca, dando a entender que había terminado. Se separo un poco de ella con la respiración agitada. Volvió a mirar esos labios y no pudo evitar volver a besarlos pero con pasión. Moviendo su lengua en una sensual danza.

-Lo siento – dijo suavemente Lucy

Natsu sonrió como solo él sabe sonreír.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo

Salió de ella y se coloco a su lado, tomo su cintura y la atrojo a él. El ardor en su pecho desapareció.

Lucy nunca pensó en llegar a ese acto pasional, jamás. Sin embargo no se arrepentía. Había hecho el amor con una persona que estimaba, quería y amaba, jamás se arrepentiría. Ese ardor que Natsu tenía en su pecho, no podía confirmar si eran celos o alguna enfermedad, pero tendría tiempo en averiguarlo.

Lo que si aprendió es que, si juegas con fuego te quemas, pero a veces las quemaduras pueden ser placenteras.

* * *

><p>La inspiracion llego a mi en un dia de lluvia... bueno realmente fue un dia que estaba en la universidad esperando a una amiga para estudiar matematica, la cual nunca llego por si acaso y me recordaron que debo matar x9.<p>

Bueno la verdad es que estaba pensando en un nuevo one-short de Fairy Tail para promocionar mi nuevo fanfic, tambien de esta sensacional serie. Son varias las ideas que vienen a mi cabeza con solo pensa en las palabras FAIRY TAIL y la verdad se me hace muy dificil elegir entre tantas ideas. Pero al fin me decidi una, un universo alterno, bueno no tanto, sigue habiendo magia, gremios, misiones y demas. El trabajo aun esta en preparacion pero la idea esta en mi cabezita.

Bueno regresando al tema principal, me he dado cuenta que en la gran mayoria de fic a Natsu lo ponen como un chico, no tonto pero si lento. La verdad es que volviendo a vivir las primeras temporadas de Fairy Tail, Natsu es un chico inteligente e imprudente. Creo que con el avance de la historia Mashima lo hizo como que mas bobo. Pero buenooo asi queremos a nuestro Natsu, no?

Cambiando de tema han visto los ultimos episodios de Fairy Tail, la parte del reencuentro de Natsu y Lissana... Realmente me puse como histerica, en el manga creo que le dan unos 3 o 5 viñetas en cambio creo que le dieron como 15 minutos completos! Para ser sincera no recuerdo que en el manga mencionaran que la lapida que hay en la cabaña donde incubaron a Happy lo haya hecho Natsu. Si me equivoco por favor diganme, que de los errores aprender. Como me dijo Minamidani, para mi que los directores del anime aman e idolatran a Lissana. Otra razon es que como nos habremos dado cuenta estamos a una saga de alcanzar al manga, por lo que pienso que solo hacen un vil relleno que nos tortura a todos los fan NaLu.

Ahora de lo que me he dado cuenta es que Edo-Lucy es masoquista, realmente no me acordaba de esto y si lo dice el manga pues vaya sorpresa que me di al ver esa parte. Y ni hablar de Edo-Natsu, me quede como estupida al ver las lagrimas de mi lindo pelirosado, pero nada lo compara cuando se sonroja. Otro tema que me gustaria discutir con ustedes es la prediccion que tiene Charle antes del Examen Clase S, de quien creen que es la mano de aquella "persona muerta", muchos dicen que es Lucy otros otra cosa. Yo pienso que podria ser Cana o Lucy, seguro es debido a Zeref y su poder de quitar la vida.

Ufff...Bueno necesitaba desquitarme, el manga esta muy interensante y confuso tambien. Espero que Mashima nos siga sorprendiendo y que nos de mucho muchos años de Fairy Tail. Y mas le vale que mas NaLu o le doy un golpe tan fuerte que se le va a salir el alma del cuerpo. Ups! Otra vez hablando de mas, los dejo de distraer. Muchas gracias por leer y disculpe mi EXTENSO comentario. Esten atentos a mi proximo projecto!

**Naomi-chian**


End file.
